Fall of Angels
by Rend
Summary: [AU, SephirothxTifa] Reflect on your... Childhood...Your sensation... Your words... Your emotions...Time... It will not wait...No matter...How hard you hold on...It escapes you...And...
1. Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 any of it's characters and/or references.

This fic is a SephirothxTifa pairing, it's my first time attempting such a pair, this is the first chapter kinda short but the chapters will get longer. This fic is also dedicated to Amaranthos...

**Fall of Angels**

**Chapter 1:**

…_Serenity…_

It was nearly impossibly to make out anything in the night on the open wilderness plain, only an abandoned cathedral can be seen, and that was barely noticeable, it gave off a faint glow from inside that would attract any near travelers. The wind rustled against the trees violently and howled in the light of the full moon.

Within this cathedral a single figure lay asleep, he sat near the altar, his head leaning up on the broken down altar and sitting on the step below it. Many of the pews were broken and worn away, the red carpet was torn and dirty, however the grey walls despite having countless cracks held firm. The windows were cracked also but had intricate designs on them displaying religious motifs and characters.

Silently the lone figure slept, undisturbed even when the crack of thunder broke the humming silence, rain followed soon after, tiny droplets hit against the stone monument, and against the cracked windows also. Also propped up next to the male figure was a thin curved sword, still hidden in it's sheathe. The man had long silver hair that fell behind him and onto the floor where he sat. He wore a dark ragged cloak over his body but by his feet military issue boots were visible.

Outside the abandoned cathedral alien shuffling sounds were introduced, the sounds of dozen's of soldiers trotting through the grass was heard, their shadows were cast around the small abandoned Cathedral. Slipping out from behind their camouflage, one military officer stood in front the cathedral.

Dressed in a black military uniform and a visor over his head stepped forward, he took out his radio from his belt.

"Report?" He asked.

"All exits are covered, all units in position, awaiting confirmation of target," A male voice said over the radio.

"Proceed in groups of four, do not converge until ordered," the man officer ordered over the radio.

"Roger that, commander," The voice replied.

There was brief static before the radio went silent. From behind the commander a larger figure came out, not dressed like the other soldiers nor carrying automatic weapons. He had black spiky hair, with clear blue eyes and wore a navy blue t-shirt tucked into his even darker blue pants that were in turn tucked into his military issue boots. He had a metal shoulder guard on one shoulder and a single edged sword as large as him on his back.

"Zack," The commander said addressing the arrival as he approached from behind.

"Sephiroth seems you've gotten yourself in quite a pickle here," Zack mused to himself.

The commander turned and saluted his superior, "Sir all units are in place, awaiting order to converge on the target."

"That won't be necessary," Zack replied, "I prefer to have this resolved with as little violence as possible, I'll go talk to him myself."

The full moon was no longer visible as thick dark rain clouds enveloped the night sky cutting out the only illumination the night had, is was almost pitch black and impossible to see one's own hand in the darkness, but fortunately the light that shone out from the cathedral were able to keep the night from being it's natural dark. The rain that fell drenched both men, even the soldiers that were hidden were becoming soaked, rain drops gathered at the edges of leaves where they dropped to the earth when they grew too heavy, the strong winds combined with the heavy rainfall now made visibility difficult, but the light from within the cathedral was still plain so that all were able to see it clearly.

"Sir, I must protest, it's much too dangerous, give us the order to converge…." The commander began but was cut short by Zack placing his hand on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring grin.

"It'll be fine," Zack said then walked forward towards the cathedral entrance.

Slowly he pushed the large wooden doors and entered into the silent cathedral, his wet clothes leaked onto the floor leaving a trail wherever he went but despite this he showed no signs of discomfort. The cathedral was also different from outside, regardless of being abandoned, it held an air of reverence within in, and drowned out all noises with an eerie silence. A stark contrast from outside where the sound of the thunderstorm was echoing throughout the landscape.

As soon as the door opened the figure lying asleep immediately opened his eyes. Slowly he rose to his feet and turned his eyes to the origin of the disturbance that disrupted his slumber. The silver-haired male was as tall as Zack with the same solid build. His long silver hair reaching down to his knees, long bangs on either side of his face that made him appear ethereal. His eyes were feline with his pupils like slits and a green ring around them.

"Zack," He spoke in a calm voice.

Picking up his katana from beside him he stepped into the isle, both men took a few steps forward.

"I figured Shinra would send you," He said a little remorseful.

"Sephiroth, would you care to explain what's going on?" Zack questioned, "Why were we ordered to hunt you down?"

Sephiroth turned away from Zack, "Go home Zack, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Unfortunately, I've been ordered to bring you back, dead or alive," Zack replied.

The sound of the raindrops hitting against the cracked windows of the abandoned cathedral were now beginning to reach the ear of the occupants within the room.

"Go home Zack," Sephiroth replied frustrated.

"Sephiroth, tell me why?" Zack pleaded taking a step forward.

"Zack if you still insist of carrying out you mission, then I'll be forced to engage you as an enemy," Sephiroth told his companion.

Zack sighed sadly and lowered his gaze to the floor, but as he did this his eyes became resurrected with his previous resolve "You're not the same Sephiroth I once knew!" Zack retorted, his hand going up to grip the long red handle of his buster sword.

Sephiroth turned to face his former companion and gripped the handle of his katana, there was a brief flash of lightening that lit up outside, shortly followed by the roar of thunder, both men brought their swords forward to face each other as the thunder bellowed. As they both did this however and stood facing each other in the isle at the center of the church the rows of windows that stood lined up on both sides of the walls of the church instantly exploded into thousands to tiny glass fragments.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well that's the 1st chapter, how was it? Don't worry it'll get better, remember while reviews are not necessary they are appreciated, especially when they point out flaws. Till next time all... 


	2. Hymn Maiden

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 any of it's characters and/or references.

Well this has certainly been the longest it took me to post a 'chapter 2' regardless I hope you enjoy, here's the second chapter of my fic dedicated to Amaranthos

**Chapter 2:**

…_Hymn Maiden…_

The road was dusty, even in the early hours of the morning, The sun had now began to rise, Sephiroth traveled down the barren road his body hidden beneath a thick black cloak and a hood hiding his face. The atmosphere was peaceful and quiet, nature had just begun to awaken outside the port town of Junon. However as soon as the silver-haired male entered into the town the atmosphere completely changed, despite the early hours the town was already alive and bustling with life. Without even being acknowledged or acknowledging anyone else he had his way to the local tavern.

There were a considerable amount of people in the tavern, it wasn't completely filled but the loud banter echoed throughout the building. Sephiroth approached the counter; the bartender a large bulky man with dark hair, was cleaning a class he put it down as soon as the cloaked figure rested his elbows on the counter.

"You having anything to drink?" He asked Sephiroth.

Sephiroth paused for a minute, "I was wondering if there are any ferries leaving for the Wutain continent soon?" Sephiroth asked bluntly.

"Haven't you heard?" The bartender replied, "The port's closed, there's an important hymn maiden docked here, so they closed it off."

"Hymn maiden?" Sephiroth asked confused.

"Yeah," The bartender replied, realizing the man before him wasn't going to order anything to drink so he took back up the glass and started cleaning it, "The whole port's been closed since she arrived, but no one has seen her, and we don't know how long the blockade will last, sorry pal looks like you're stuck here."

"Hymn maiden, from the order of the Aesir?" the long-silver-haired man queried.

"Yeah, there are even rumors of Deepground lurking around," The bartender went on to explain.

"So if I want the blockade removed, then I just have to speak with a representative from the Aesir?" Sephiroth asked calmly.

"Well, yeah I guess, but I doubt it would work," The large bulky man replied, "We've tried that before and no deal; they won't open the port till the hymn maiden is safely on her way to the capital in Midgar."

Sephiroth withdrew his cloaked elbows from the counter, "Sorry for the inconvenience," He apologized rather harshly and turned to leave, however as he did the sounds of screams filled the streets and bloodied figure stumbled into the bar forcing almost everyone who wasn't sitting to rise from their seats in either shock or horror.

----------

Safely with the cabin of her ship a young slender figure with long raven hair and a pair of beautiful crimson eyes remained laying down on her bed, her eyes looking up at the wooden ceiling above her, the curtains of the cabin did well to block out the sunlight so as not to hinder the young female. The young female twisted and turned in her bed the thick red sheets becoming ruffled. Sighing she opened her eyes, there were no evident traces of sleep or tiredness, she frustratingly blew one of her bangs out of her face that had fallen in front of her eyes.

Sighing more frustratingly than before she stood up off her bed and got dressed, putting on a pure white sleeveless toga and a pair of light brown sandals.

"Isn't Yuffie back yet?" She quietly asked herself as she opened the door to the cabin and stepped into the hallway of the ship only to see it was in great confusion.

There were many crew men running back and forth throughout the hallway, then the female heard another sound that made her skin crawl, it was the sound of a man screaming in pain. Her eyes becoming focused she ignored some of the crewmen running past her and ran onto the deck of the ship. She notices several of the ships in the harbor were on flames, also as she looked out to the town there were flames also rising as well as a thick layer of smoke rising to the clouds, she could hear the sound of panic filling the atmosphere. It was strange to her that within her cabin she had heard none of this. The raven-haired female rushed to tip of the bow of the ship and looked out onto the town, at least the whole town wasn't on fire but her mind quickly switched to worry for her companion.

"Yuffie," Tifa whispered concerened.

"Please Miss Lockhart, don't be so close to the edge, if you fall it would be quite a loss to the Vanir," A female voice said from behind her.

The ruby-eyed girl turned around and came off the bow and onto the deck where she saw another female, she was the same height and build, with the same crimson eyes but her hair was as red as fire and was all combed back. Her clothes were also red, with a small red top that only covered her chest but left her abdomen exposed and a long red skirt that reached down onto the floor, it had two long slits up to her hips, exposing her legs and finally a pair of red boots on her feet. On her hands she held two swords but they were both dyed crimson the blood her fallen enemies.

"Tifa Lockhart, hymn mistress of the Aesir," The attacker said arrogantly and proudly as if commenting and insulting at the same time. Tifa recognized her attacker.

"Rosso the crimson, of the Vanir," Tifa replied addressing her.

Rosso smirked, "So you have heard of me?" She asked rhetorically, "I'm honored, now if you'd please accompany me."

Tifa didn't move, her eyes glanced to Rosso's sword that was pointed at the floor, the blood of the men she had slain dripped onto the floor. Tifa's eyes once seeping sorrow now turned emotionless as she stood fearlessly before her attacker.

"I'm afraid that will not do, now if you'll please call off the attack on the town and surrender, I think that would be for the best," Tifa stated calmly.

Rosso chuckled amused by the young Hymn Maiden's boldness, "Well they said you wouldn't come easily, but please Miss Lockhart, I do not mean any harm, but if you insist on being incorporative, I'll have to resort to using force."

Now it was Tifa's turn to chuckle, the wind was blowing gently, the noise of panic still evident but now the scent of death lingered also.

"I warn you now," Tifa's voice grew cold, her eyes focused intently on Rosso, "If you still insist with your foolish mission it will only end in your failure."

"You're in no position to make demands Miss Lockhart," Rosso stepped forward towards her and started moving closer, menacingly pointing one of her swords towards Tifa; however the raven-haired maiden didn't flinch but kept stared at her before smirking.

"What's with that stare?" Rosso asked arrogantly, but at she took another step closer to Tifa, a powerful gust of wind blew between then separating the two, then from out of nowhere a giant four-pointed shuriken spun towards Rosso, she managed to deflect it but it danced dangerously around her several times keeping her preoccupied with trying to avoid it before returning to the hand of the owner.

Standing next to Tifa Lockhart was now another female, slightly shorter and thinner also but with the same slender build, she had short black hair barely reaching her elbows and a pair of light brown eyes. She wore thigh-high boots and a white cloak over her body with a headband on her head. She appeared to a few years younger than Tifa

"Don't even think about touching Lady Tifa with your filthy hands," The feisty young girl snapped angrily and over-protectively.

Rosso glared angrily at the newcomer, "Wutai flea!" She yelled.

"You're late Yuffie," Tifa said addressing her comrade with a grin.

"Sorry I'm late Tifa, I had to help out some civilians," Yuffie turned and childishly grinned at her friend.

"So the Hymn Maiden has a guardian, it doesn't matter, I'll just gut you," Rosso said smirking as a group of five more Deepground troops lined up with Rosso. They were fully armored in black with a black helmet and a visor covering their eyes, they all had standard issue swords in their hands.

"It seems the week grow overconfident when they come in packs," Yuffie replied with a playful smirk also before taking up her battle stance.

Rosso also took her battle stance and prepared to lounge forward and strike with the members of unit following up, but it was short lived as without warning the five Deepground troops fell on the ground with a loud 'thud', their bodies now lifeless corpses, Rosso's eyes went wide with shock before she could turn around she felt a thin cold metal by her neck. She stopped immediately the edge of the blade lightly sinking into the flesh of her neck; a trickle of crimson leaking down the blade.

"Hold it," The male voice said coldly

Yuffie rose immediately from her fighting stance surprised at the new visitor, Tifa was also back as they stared at the silver-haired swordsman. He stood there tall about six feet his long silver hair blowing serenely in the gentle wind, his clothes darker than night, his katana incredibly long, there in the midday sun he stood his presence calm yet powerful.

To be continued…

* * *

Well sorry for the long delay, I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sure you can guess who the person who showed up in the end was. Well I hope to get the next chapter out soon and something you may want to know this fic was heavily inspired by Norse mythology, hence the whole Aesir and Vanir but you'll see more in future chapters, also special thanks to my friend Silent for betaing this chapter. Take care everyone. 


End file.
